Washu's Lullaby
by RomulusRemus
Summary: This is a songfic to the day before Washu's son was take away from her. It's kind of depressing.


Disclaimer: Tenchi Muyo and the song "Washu's Lullaby" from the Tenchi Muyo Soundtrack are not mine so please do not sue.  
  
This takes place the day before Washu's baby was taken away from her. At this point Washu is in her adult form and since I do not know either her husband's name or her sons I will give them names. Andrew is her husband and Shiro is her son.  
  
April roses, tiny sparrows  
Comets bright and new  
All belong together  
With the myst'ry that is you  
When I see your little face  
I hear a song from long ago  
I think you know  
The many secrets I've forgotten  
  
"Look at the pretty flowers Shiro. Aren't they beautiful?"   
  
Shiro cooed happily in his mother's arms. "Oh my pretty angel, what are you thinking?" Washu asked her son.  
  
Shiro only gurgled in response. "I guess it's time for din-din isn't it lovely?" Washu said to Shiro. She brought him inside and started cooking.   
  
"Sleep sweet darling dream the night away. Sleep sweet angel dream the day away." Washu stopped singing. "Now where did that come from?" She asked Shiro.  
  
"I remember. Your grandma used to sing that to me when I was your age. But that was a long, long time ago. I wish you could have met her Shiro. She was such a brilliant and beautiful woman. I guess that's where you and I get it from." Washu laughed at her own joke.  
  
Shiro mimicked her laugh. "I've forgotten…" Washu whispered to herself.  
  
Generations through the ages  
Joined as one somehow  
Leading to the miracle  
That I am holding now  
From the sky and from the sea  
Upon a breeze you came to me  
You seem to see  
A greater universe than I do  
  
"I remember when I told your father about you. He was so surprised. He proposed to me that very second. I suppose it wasn't the wedding I imagined for myself but it was nice just the same. We both wore our academy uniforms to the wedding and grabbed some friends for witnesses. But it's okay because it's all for love. You caused me a lot of pain though. But it was worth it. Cause your mine now and even though your daddy is never around…well it is our last year of school. Do you think I passed that advanced Chemistry test with a 100 or 105? You see there was a bonus question."  
  
A butterfly flew through the open window and landed on Shiro's nose. He smiled and reached up to touch the butterfly, but the butterfly was too quick and flew out the window. Washu smiled and faced Shiro. "You really don't care if I got an 100 or 105 do you? You'd much rather see a big beautiful butterfly. Well we'll go to the butterfly experimentation center tomorrow. And maybe we'll get a caterpillar so you can create your own butterfly."  
  
"I'll help of course."  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Dream of somewhere far away  
Do you remember still  
How I hope you always will  
Keep the mem'ry of the day  
The world was born  
  
Shiro yawned. "Oh baby are you sleepy? You're an early bird just like your mommy. No wait…I'm a workaholic. Never mind. But no more. I'll make sure to always make time for you and maybe if you have a brother or sister. I want a little girl. I've always liked the name Ryoko. Yes that's what I'll name her Ryoko! But I'm getting a little ahead of myself aren't I?"  
  
Washu turned off the stove and muttered, "If he's late he's gonna eat cold soup. Oh well we already ate didn't we Shiro."  
  
Washu picked up Shiro and sat down in her rocking chair. "Now how did the song go again? Ah yes well excuse me for not being the greatest singer in the universe…but I am the greatest scientist…I guess there's something's science can't even teach us eh Shiro?"  
  
Shiro gurgled. "Sleep sweet darling dream the night away. Sleep sweet angel dream the day away. Tomorrow is playtime but now is sleep time. No better time to sleep than sleep time."  
  
Shiro's eyelids started to drop. "I'm not that bad…"   
  
When you wake up I'll be waiting  
Eager for your smile  
You've had quiet a journey, Darling  
You should rest awhile  
When you cry we still rejoice  
To hear your voice-oh yes, it's true  
My sweet Washu (I don't know why they put this there)  
Please understand how much we love you  
  
Shiro drifted into sleep quickly. "Maybe I should sing more often." Washu said softly as she carried Shiro to his crib. "Sweet dreams darling." Washu said as she kissed his head.  
  
Washu heard the door open and rushed towards it. She jammed her pointer finger to his lips and pointed to the crib. Andrew nodded and walked into the kitchen. Washu sat down next to Andrew.  
  
"I swear he gets more intelligent every day."  
  
"I'll bet."  
  
"You really should spend more time with him Andrew."  
  
"Don't worry Washu…I will."  
  
"I can't wait to see him tomorrow and play with him again."   
  
Andrew looked piteously at Washu's smiling beaming face.  
  
"I'm sorry." He said in his head.  
  
Sleep my baby, sleep my baby  
Later on perhaps you'll feel  
The wondrous things you've seen  
More miraculous than dreams  
Tell me all about the day  
The world was born  
  
Washu crept into Shiro's room. He was snuggled with his blankie and sucking his thumb. Washu ruffled his blonde hair. "Tomorrow Shiro we're going to go the butterfly experimentation center and get you a caterpillar so you can make your own butterfly. Tomorrow I'm going to show you your godparents. Tomorrow…we're going to have a lot of fun."  
  
"Tomorrow…I promise Shiro…I promise."  
  
Depressed? Oh well. :-D. 


End file.
